Modern manufacturing processes often require the concurrent transfer of multiple materials to a common destination such that the materials may be mixed together. The transfer of materials may be accomplished using completely manual controls. Such controls by themselves do not ensure accurate material transfer and may not represent an efficient utilization of time and personnel resources. Automated processes may be a more efficient means of achieving the material transfer. Automation is of little use unless it yields predictable and accurate results and also represents an efficient use of capital and human resources.
Protocols for the transfer of multiple materials may provide for a sequential transfer of the materials such that each material is provided in turn as part of an overall sequence. Such protocols may also provide for the concurrent transfer of multiple materials such that a savings of time for the overall transfer of materials may be achieved. Concurrently providing multiple materials introduces additional variability into the transfer process and may induce errors in the material transfer leading to waste. A method for efficiently controlling the concurrent transfer of multiple materials without introducing errors or increasing process waste is desired.